I can't hold on: Katniss x Peeta
by AnnabellWritesFanfics
Summary: Katniss has been drugged by the Capital, and they have just started to kick in. The drugs, make her want to kill or harm herself. Then the unexpected happens, she starts to have visions about a place besides Panem. After this happens, mysterious people wearing all black are suddenly trying to kill her. Can Katniss, Peeta and their friends find this place before it's too late?
1. chapter 1

**_Chapter one_**

* * *

" You _must_ be with her, " Explains doctor Van, his hands together and resting on the wooden table which is

covered with papers in neat stacks and sculptures of human parts, including a heart, lungs and a brain. Each

place is a different colour, representing something.

" At least, as much as you possibly can, Peeta. " After he says that, I turn to search Peeta's expression, only to find concern. He must be hiding

the others away for my benefit, also meaning he's trying to act calm.

" I will, " Peeta says, turning to glance at me. He smiles a small, hopeful smile and places a hand on mine. It's in these moments

I feel safe and secure, like nothing can reach me, throwing away both of our worries and concerns as easily as throwing a wrapper

on the ground. That's when it hits you, it's still out there somewhere, anywhere, it can never truly leave this world you are happily

trapped in.

" But, Van, what's _wrong_ with her? " Peeta asks, Van looks away for a second, clearly thinking about something before talking,

like a well mannered adult should do.

We both stare at him, waiting intensely for his reply. Peeta's grip on my hand hardens, but I don't mind, it just means he cares for me. Van sighs and adjusts the small brain replica so it's perfectly facing forward.

He coughs to clear his throat, then looks at me. I can see by the look on his face, he's regretting what he's about to say, but confidence

is planted there too, because Van knows I'm the patient and I will have listen to what he says.

" Katniss, " I nod, gesturing him to finish his sentence. " I need you to please leave the room. " After he said that, I glance at Peeta with surprised, widened eyes.

Even he looks slightly taken aback at Van's order.

I hide my scowl and clear my throat as well, pulling back a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

" Van, " I say, raising an eyebrow. He meets my gaze steadily then I continue speaking. " Why? " I'm guessing that's all I can say, or better yet _should_ say in this

situation.

" I need to tell Peeta something, " Van is now looking at Peeta, and he is doing the same. I still think I should be able to stay, but I'm not going to argue about

this any further, it's for the best.

" About your condition. " He finishes, then Peeta looks over to me, I return it with a what should I do look. He just nods, so I awkwardly get up out of my chair, causing it

to shuffle back making an annoying high pitched screeching sound.

I quickly walk out of the room, feeling a bit sad, or annoyed, that not even I can know what's actually wrong with me, when I need to know the most. I feel Peeta's eyes on

me, but I don't show him mine, not now.

* * *

 ** _part two_**

* * *

Peeta straightens his back, pulling a leg up to rest on the other, creating a V shape.

Van gets up and walks over to a small table with more stacks of paper. He quickly licks the tip of his tan finger and runs it down the side of the stack,

only stopping when he comes to a yellow folder with various coloured sticky notes hanging out of the top.

He nods to himself, then walks back over to his seat and sits down, sighing as he places the folder on the table.

" Here, " Van says, pushing it too Peeta with his hand. It slides across the table and Peeta turns it around and observes it carefully, as if it's delicate and made

of glass.

" Your appointment isn't long enough to show you everything this folder holds, " Van explains to Peeta, who is now reading the top of the sticky notes.

He picks it up and starts to open it slowly.

" No, " Van says quietly, glancing at the window to check if Katniss is looking. She isn't, so he leans closer to Peeta, placing a hand on the folder, pulling it back down to the table.

" At home, don't let her see. " He whispers, loud enough just so Peeta can hear. He nods, and Van backs up to his original position, resting an arm on the side

of the chair.

" Van, why can't Ka- _She_ see? " Peeta asks, remembering that they can't get Katniss's attention, for some reason Peeta hopes he'll know.

" It will effect her, it will _trigger_ the condition she is in, " Peeta is clearly starting to get annoyed, he purses his mouth then stares at Van.

" What? What condition? " He asks, Van only smiles and points to the folder weakly. Peeta looks down at, too. Van glances at the door,

remembering it must be time for his next patient.

" The folder, " Van says, looking back to the door. " The folder will tell you everything. " Peeta sighs and picks up the folder, running his finger along the seal, awaiting

the time he gets to read it, not for him, but for Katniss's protection.

As if on cue, the door opens and a woman with blonde, tied back hair and glasses enters the room, only staying in the doorway, holding a brown briefcase in her hand.

Van smiles at her and she returns it with a wave of her hand.

" Your next patient, doctor Van. " She tells him then turns to leave, smiling at Katniss when she walks down the hallway. Van stands up and leaves the room, Peeta follows behind him, then Van stops in the doorway.

" If she gets worse, " He glances over at Katniss, who is sitting impatiently on the green cushion that stretches all the way out to the other end of the long

waiting room chair.

" Call me. " Van gives Peeta and Katniss a smile and nod, then leaves the same way the woman did, his white doctors robe swaying behind him. Peeta watches him walk down the hall, as if he doesn't trust him, but he does, of course. Van _is_ a doctor, after all.

Katniss rolls her eyes and stands up, then walks over to Peeta.

" So, " She says, a hint of betrayal in her voice. Hearing her voice, Peeta looks down at her immediately. He places a kiss on her forehead, and she looks away then looks back.

" What's wrong with me? " Peeta looks at her with sympathy now, he places an arm around her waist and leads her to the door. It's kind of dark now

and that gives off a nice lighting, like it just rained but it didn't.

" Nothing, " He says, pulling her closer. She looks up at him and he looks down at her. " You're perfect. " She looks down, the hope of her knowing what's

 _really_ wrong with her fades away instantly, but she can't help but smile at his words.

They both step out of the door, and into the car park, closing it quietly behind them. Doctor Van suddenly comes out of a side door, and watches them walk

away until they're out of his sight.

* * *

 ** _To be continued.._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter two_**

* * *

I watch the raindrops slowly race down the car window, and slipping into the crack at the end.

This reminds me of when Prim and I used to bet twigs and sticks on which raindrop would make it down to the bottom of the window seal first,

Prim would always choose the ones on the right side, and I would always choose the ones on the left. After we had done that, she would tell me

about how many sick or injured people she helped on that day, trust me, she got _a lot_ andsometimes more than mother. Until..

" Katniss! " Peeta's voice calls me back from my thoughts, which I should thank him for. That's the last thing I want to be thinking about right now.

He glances at me worriedly when I smile at him. I guess it wasn't that much of a I'm OK smile, because his eyebrows are now furrowed in thought.

I look up at the big sign that is green and glowing, It reads grocery store. You can see the orange and black rust marks that creep out from the corners

of the word, I wrinkle my nose for a second in disgust.

We pull up into the car park, just missing the spray painted line which your car is meant to go in. Peeta ducks under the car seat and quickly pulls out a

white plastic bag, then holds it up to me, smiling thoughtfully.

" Wanna come? " He asks me. I nod in response and return the sweet smile, grabbing the bag from his hand and we both get out of the car, accidentally

slamming both doors loudly behind us.

* * *

 _ **Part two**_

* * *

When Peeta opens the door, a small bell tinkles at our arrival.

He looks behind him and smiles reassuringly at me, and I quickly smile at him back. He steps inside and I follow like a little kid following their mother,

when I realize this, I rush up to his side.

" I'm gonna go look over there. " I tell him awkwardly, and he moves his attention to me. " For what? " He asks me, smiling.

I think for an answer, and come up with a well used one girls use when they want to get away from their boyfriend.

" Girl stuff. " I smirk at him, then I think he _gets it._ He blushes and nods at me, scuffling around in his purse. He awkwardly hands me a twenty dollar note.

I take it my hand and smile at him.

He walks away to the seafood isle, I glance back at him and see he's picking out a fish.

" Thank god. " I mumble, so barely even I can hear it. I walk away to the isle closest to the counter, looking up and reading the white hanging sign above my head.

I can make out Cooking Supplies, so I look back down and walk into the Cooking isle.

The first thing I notice is an old woman wearing an emerald dress, black shoes and holding a piece of paper, I guess it's a shopping list. When I walk close to where shes

standing, which is the bowls and cutlery section, she turns to look at me, her short, white curly hair springing when she smiles and then walks over to me.

I also turn to look at her, noticing she is holding her glasses edge with two of her fingers, reading her shopping list.

" Excuse me, deary, " She says, her old frail voice makes me relaxed, that also makes me smile at her manners. " Would you know where the soap is? " I think for a second,

moving my eyes up to the side, in that moment I coincidentally see another white signs that says Bathroom And Washing.

" Uh, " I say, still in my thoughts but I quickly snap out of them. " Over there, two isles from us. " I point to the sign I saw, and she smiles and waves her hand.

" Thank you. " She dips her head in thanks and wanders off down the isle, her hair still bouncing.

I smile at the thought of what just happened, it was nice and distracted me from what happened earlier. I turn back and reach out to grab a small packet of spoons,

since Peeta often bends the tops of them when he's cooking, but I see a big hand reach for them, too.

I blush and turn around to apologize, " I'm sor- " I almost drop my empty bag at the shock of who the hand belongs to.

 _Gale._

* * *

 _ **To be continued..**_


End file.
